


Pulse

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, College, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but tries his best, god so much fluff, guess who does it, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Kei watches a video and Tetsurou's a sly bastard.





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> nO worries im still writing 'bloody legs' and 'lost eyes' just was hit by inspiration at 1am and decided to write this but iim in a hurry !!

“Hey.”

Kei wasn’t surprised by the older male calling him. Tetsurou had somehow gained this bad habit of calling Kei at any time, completely uncaring of the time and if Kei was busy or not.

“What is it, Kuroo-san?” Kei sighed heavily and dodged past a student carrying three plates of food. They narrowly missed each other, and Kei feared the trays would fall on him, but luckily, the student stabilized himself and went on his way.

“There’s something I need to ask you,” Tetsurou was oddly serious, and Kei hesitated slightly.

The two students had accidentally met on campus, by a chance meeting solely brought upon by Kei’s surprising school mate and former teammate, Kageyama Tobio. The idiotic male had been deep in conversation with Kei, and a few of their other classmates, when he spotted a mass of unruly hair in the crowd accompanied closely by an even wilder mass of hair, dyed oddly white.

‘Isn’t that Kuroo-san from Nekoma?”

Kei had barely enough scraps of time to digest Tobio’s question when the setter threw up his hand, and with a voice akin to his boyfriend, he yelled out and gathered the two males attention along with the entire outdoor campus occupants.

“Tobio!” One of their classmates, a girl majoring in programming and design, admonished Tobio and smacked the larger male’s forearm with the back of her palm.

Tobio, however, ignored his classmate’s warning and called out again, directing the two males confused scour over the campus occupants over to them.

Spotting them, the two males began walking over towards them and as they got closer, Kei’s mind finally processed Tobio’s earlier question, just as the two males reached to their table and began assessing their fellow students.

Kei could practically feel when that oh-so-familiar feline gaze landed on him and made his hair stand on edge, just like it used to back when they were in high school and going through the drills, or doing a practice match against each other.

“Tsukishima?” Tetsurou asked disbelievingly, eyes glued on the -annoyingly so,- taller, leaner mature male sitting on the edge of the bench, neck bowed and buried in a book.

It was too obvious Kei wasn’t reading so he bookmarked the page and closed the book, and looked up at his former opponents, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutaro, former captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani respectively.

“Hello, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow, I can’t believe its really you,” Bokuto circled Kei and assessed him from head to toe for the fourth time, and Kei was beginning getting irritated by the scrutiny.

“You look completely different compared to the scrawny, first-year middle blocker back in Karasuno.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Kei said through gritted teeth, fingers clenched tightly around his glass of water.

Tetsurou must have noticed his building tension, and forced the large male back into his seat. He removed Bokuto’s phone from his jacket pocket and handed it to the white-haired male.

“Here, talk to Keiji. You were supposed to call him thirty minutes ago, anyways.”

Bokuto quickly pounced on his cellular device and swiftly unlocked it and dialed Keiji’s number. Before long, he was absorbed into his and his boyfriend’s world, leaving Kei and Tetsurou, sitting at the bar, drinks in hand and an incredibly tense silence looming over their heads.

 

* * *

 

“So, what are you majoring in?” Tetsurou broke the heavy silence and turned to the younger male, despair and relief all to visible on his -also annoyingly- good features, further developed with age and years of muscle toning.

“If you don’t really want to know, you don’t have to ask.” Kei said without turning away from his drink.

“What?” Tetsurou’s earlier relief and despair had been washed away by Kei’s oddly distant and aloof behavior towards him.

“You don’t have to ask if you don’t want to  know but you’re bothering with small talk so...”

“I...” Tetsurou was absolutely flabbergasted.

“I wasn’t doing that, Kei.”

Tetsurou had picked up on the disturbingly -nice- habit of saying Kei’s given name casually, and Kei had to fight the flutter of butterflies that erupted with each casual pronunciation of his name.

“I was trying to make small talk, yes, but I do want to know. I wouldn’t have bothered to ask if I didn’t want to know.”

Kei looked away from his drink and turned on the seat to face Tetsurou, hands crossed over his chest. “When you asked what major I was, relief and despair showed on your face.”

“Oh.” Tetsurou released a sigh of relief, “That didn’t mean what you interpreted it to mean.”

Kei arched a brow.

“The despair was because I couldn’t find the right words to start a conversation with, and the relief was because you didn’t shut me down completely when I started talking.”

“You can’t expect me to believe that,”

“You’ll have to,” Tetsurou said with a shrug, “Trust me, I don’t joke when it comes to you, Kei.”

 

* * *

 

“Kei? Kei! Kei!”

Tetsurou yelling his name directly into his eardrum brought back Kei from his moment of reminiscence and made him wince from Tetsurou’s volume.

“What?” Kei irritably asked, one finger gently massaging the soft cartilage of his ear.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“No, I wasn’t listening.”

Tetsurou’s sighed ringed through Kei’s ears, identical to the one shared between in that cheap, dingy bar, with cheap drinks and a somewhat sanitary bathroom, three years ago.

 

* * *

 

Kei was in his last year of university, set with a job directly out of school while he worked an internship during the course of his final year to gain experience. Tetsurou had been a working man since Kei was in his late second years, and had been promoted steadily to a high-paying job that helped him buy on of the expensive three-bedroom apartment.

Kei had initially had no problems with Tetsurou’s plan when he’d been informed of it, in fact, he’d been a full-hearted supporter. Tetsurou previous living quarters were so poor Kei had never stepped inside till Tetsurou had done a complete, and thorough cleansing.

Tetsurou eventually cleaned it and Kei finally went inside, but when he was inside he was greeted wit the sight of a large, thread-thin spider on the ceiling. Kei :he left. Soon after, Tetsurou was promoted and could afford a better apartment, and soon after his promotion, Tetsurou was packing his things up when he randomly asked Kei to move in with him.

 

* * *

 

Their relationship began a month after Kei moved in, and had lasted two almost three years.

“I said, there’s something I made for work and I need you to look over it.”

“Hmm...” Kei motioned for the lunch lady to hand him one apple and a tin of yogurt. He removed a note from his wallet and handed it to the woman and waited for his change and lunch. “Sure, I guess. What is it about?”

Tetsurou occasionally asked Kei for help in his work, but not with large projects, just when he needed someone to look through a deal he’d drafted up before a meeting.

“A new, Eco-friendly shopping market. It’s due tomorrow so, I really need your help.”

Kei took his apple and yogurt and left the cafetria and went to the library. It was the least populated area in the entire campus and would be ideal for reading through a proposal.

“Okay, I’m heading to the library. Send it to me, I’ll look at it now.”

“I already did,” There was some rustling in Tetsurou’s side of the phone and Kei wondered what the older male was doing, but before he could ask, he had reached to the library and went inside to his favorite seat, near one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows that brightly illuminated the dark wood library, overlooking the flourishing Eco-system on the campus grounds.

“You’re not going to hang up? I need to look at it now.” Kei said and he maneuvered around holding his phone with his shoulder while his other hand shrugged off his backpack and placed it on the table. Kei held his phone with his hand and pulled the chair with other, sitting down, he removed his laptop and powered it on.

“Nah, I want to hear your thoughts on it.”

Kei found that rather odd, but shrugged it off. He knew -from experience- of Tetsurou’s odd habits, and this had to be the least strangest thing he’d ever done.

Kei didn’t say anything else and waited for his laptop to load his password and the Wi-Fi before going to his email and finding a link from his boyfriend. Clicking on it, Kei was re-directed to his default browser where it began loading a page.

Kei waited patiently for it to load and when it did, he was surprised when it loaded a mostly white page save for the large, bold letters in the middle of the website with a link underneath that had a small text beside it, urging Kei to click it.

“What is this, Kuroo?” Kei asked but he received no reply. Kei clicked on the link and waited for it to load again and when it did, instead of a simple website, it was a video that was yet to begin playing.

“Did you convert your draft into a video?” Kei was surprised his boyfriend would have thought of such a time-saving method, but he was also a bit disappointed because he wanted to read through the document and discuss it over with his boyfriend.

Tetsurou still didn’t say anything, but Kei’s curiosity was getting the better of him and he clicked play on the video and as it loaded removed his headphones and plugged them into the laptop and clicked play on the video.

Tetsurou had yet to say a word, but he also hadn’t hung up and the duration of their call kept increasing as Kei watched the video with his phone in a reachable distance.

The video started off with a slow piano beat and Kei’s eyebrow rose. Tetsurou was extra on -all- occasions but this was a bit much even for him. The beat stayed the same, and soon enough, a man’s voice rung in Kei’s ears and a photo flashed onto the screen.

Kei’s eyes widened. It was he and Tetsurou, lying on their bed, before Tetsurou moved, mouths widened in laughter and Tetsurou was lying on top of Kei, fingers digging into the blonde sides.

Kei remembered that day with annoying clarity.

‘He and Tetsurou had gotten a rare day off from work and school, and they had chosen to spend it inside together rather than outside. Kei had been lying in their bed, comforter pulled up to his chin with a book in hand, when suddenly Tetsurou had barged in and pounced on the blonde, immediately attacking his sides with no mercy. Kei had released a loud bark of laughter and tried to cover it up with his suddenly freed hands -Tetsurou’s attack had startled him so much that the book had fallen from his grip and onto the floor-, but Tetsurou was having none of that and went on to thoroughly tickle Kei’.

Kei’s hands shot for his phone and he removed his headphones and kept the phone to his ear. But before he could pause the video, Tetsurou’s voice rang smoothly in his ears.

“Don’t pause it Kei. Watch it till the end.”

Kei’s fingers hovered over the pause button and he slowly pulled them back and left them near the mouse pad.

“What is this, Tetsurou?”

Tetsurou chuckled. “A video, Kei. A video of us. Watch it and make sure to listen to the lyrics.”

In his bewilderment, Kei’s mind had overlooked the music playing from the video and he scanned it back till the song started and wore his headphones again.

 _‘ Not sure if you know this_  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous  
I couldn't speak  
In that very moment I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece’

The next photo came in and it was a muted video of them at the park. It was too dark to really make out anyone, but Kei squinted and he could vaguely see two people moving around. When the video went skywards and zoomed in on the stars, Kei remembered when the video had been taken.

‘That day he and Tetsurou had gotten into a fight and the latter had ended up leaving for nearly fifteen hours, leaving Kei to figure out his emotional roller-coaster ride. He’d gone from anger, to annoyance, to irritation, then down to guilt, then back to annoyance, then worry, and by the time, sunset rolled around, Kei had nearly gotten a headache with all his thinking.

He still hadn’t heard from Tetsurou and worry was energetically gnawing on his mind and insides, and just as he went to his phone, about to call the dark-haired man’s friends, the door opened and Tetsurou walked in, ruffled and unkempt, head slightly bowed with a forlorn look.

 _‘ So as long as I live I'll love you_  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
‘ Tonight’

They had talked it out and when they were done, it was almost 9pm. And then, the lights went out.

Tetsurou refused to let go of Kei and he also didn’t want to stay indoors if there was no power, and to appease his boyfriend, -and also to get him to literally unlatch himself from his body - Kei suggested they go to the park close by: it’d be empty and they could be affectionate without any worry of being seen.

Tetsurou hadn’t required further convincing and had readily released Kei to go change and drag the blonde out of their apartment, and out into the chilly night air.’

 _‘ What we have is timeless_  
My love is endless  
And with this ring I say to the world  
You're my every reason  
You're all that I believe in  
With all my heart I mean every word’

The video was cut halfway and went to another photo of them, and another and another, and another, all varying in scenarios and poses. In some they were laughing, completely unaware of the camera. In others, they were holding each other tightly, aware or not of the camera, Kei wasn’t sure. And in other’s it was just too intimate to be described.

The lyrics fit perfectly with every scenario. Whether they were kissing, or at a picnic, or cooking in their kitchen, overlooking their bustling city, each and every single word fit like a glove and Kei began feeling an oddly large lump grow in his throat and his chest tighten exponentially.

 _‘ And if our daughter's what our future holds_  
I hope she has your eyes  
Finds love like you and I did, yeah.  
When she falls in love we let her go  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
She'll look so beautiful in white...  
  
You look so beautiful in white’

The video was coming to a close and so were the photos. Kei watched, transfixed and completely unaware of his hand covering his mouth and his eyes shining brightly.

 _‘ So as long as I live I'll love you_  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight  
  
You look so beautiful in white tonight ‘

The video ended and Kei immediately removed the headphones and took his phone and kept it to his ear.

“So, what’d you think?” Tetsurou asked with a hint of fear and anxiety in his voice.

“What was that about, Tetsurou?” Kei hadn’t meant for it to come out the way it did, breathless and slightly hitched.

Tetsurou laughed sounding just as breathless as Kei. “It was a marriage proposal, Kei.”

Kei’s breath seriously hitched and lodged itself in his throat. “...What?”

“I’m asking you to marry me, Kei Tsukishima.” Tetsurou asked seriously. “Will you marry me, Kei Tsukishima?”

Kei didn’t know what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: He said yes


End file.
